sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei Wiki:Ashikabi article layout
This page contains the Sekirei Wiki's . It describes content organization within Ashikabi articles, i.e. how Ashikabi articles should be structured as well as how standard content and sections should be named and ordered. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Section order and naming The following is a short overview of the Sekirei wiki standard article layout for Ashikabi characters. Its purpose is to provide a quick reference for order and naming of these articles. Note that all toplevel sections are h2 headings. Ashikabi article Note: Sections not marked as mandatory are considered good style. This means as soon as the character has enough appearances to describe the section in question the section should be added. * Articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition or overview of the character itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea of the character. If possible, the character name should be the subject of the first sentence. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The Ashikabi Infobox. Used to display the character image (!) and typical data like the Japanese name, occupation etc. Makes use of the Infobox Ashikabi template. Note: The Ashikabi infobox is mandatory! * Appearance. This section describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should contain notes on important details such as hair color, personnel items of importance and the clothes. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid like a picture. Note: The appearance section is mandatory! * Personality. This section basically describes how the character acts overall. * Abilities and Powers. Full details on what the Ashikabi can do if the character in question has special powers. An example would be Seo's ability to render Sekirei powers useless. * Sekirei. A list of the Sekirei the character has winged. Note: The Sekirei section is mandatory! * History. This section describes the history of the character it had before the plot started. What did the character before the Storyline began? ** Synopsis. This subsection of History is used to summarize the role the character had in the plot of the manga in since the storyline began. This section is a h3 heading. You may add more h3 headings with explanatory names to structure the content further if that improves readability. * Anime and Manga differences. The one and only section in an article where anime related content is permitted. List here in short sentences the non-canon parts of the anime related to that character. * Trivia. Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. * ' ' have to be used in every article. Without referencing, much of what is written on a page cannot be taken as legit, even if it is and can and will be removed. The reference section makes use of the template. Note: The reference section is mandatory! See this for general info about our referencing style. See also * Article layout guideline * Image and video policy